


Teaching a Lesson

by whispered_story



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Cop Jensen, Fluff, Light Bondage, M/M, Mild Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Student Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6206461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whispered_story/pseuds/whispered_story
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared got into a fight with some guy on campus and Jensen isn't happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teaching a Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> beta'd by the lovely [mrsrobinson](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsrobinson/pseuds/mrsrobinson)!

"Detective," Jared drawls out, strolling into Jensen's office. Jensen is just closing the safe hidden in the top drawer of his desk, locking his gun away for the day, and he looks up at Jared with a small grin.

"Hey Ja--" He stops. His eyes get a little harder, roaming over Jared's face then the rest of the body. Taking stock. "What happened to your face?"

Jared doesn't even bother pretending he doesn't know what Jensen is talking about. "Got into a disagreement with some guy on campus," he says with an easy shrug. He leans against the doorjamb, cross his arms over his chest and waits.

"Over what?" Jensen asks, though Jared knows he probably already as a good idea.

"He wasn't a fan of the rainbow pin on my backpack," Jared says, one corner of his lips twitching up.

Jensen breathes out loudly, shoulders slumping, and walks around his desk. "How many times have we had this conversation?" he asks, as he crowds in on Jared.

"I'm not going to pretend I'm not gay just to make other people happy. I'm proud of who I am," Jared counters. Jensen lifts a hand and carefully traces a finger over the bruise on Jared's cheekbone.

"I know, Jay," he murmurs. "But one day you're going to get seriously hurt and what do I do then?"

"Hunt down the assholes who did it and avenge me," Jared replies. Jensen makes a choked off, unhappy sound and curls his fingers into Jared's hair.

"Brat," he says.

"Hmm. Am I? A brat?"

"Yes, you are. Never listening to what I tell you. Always got a smartass comeback for everything," Jensen lists. Jared grins easily.

"Well, Detective," he says with a lazy drawl. "Why don't you teach me a lesson?"

"You'd like that, huh?" Jensen asks and runs his thumb over Jared's lower lip, dragging the flesh to the side. 

Jared parts his lips, he knows how much his mouth drives Jensen crazy, and sucks the finger into his mouth. He swirls his tongue around it, drags his teeth over the pad and watches the way Jensen's eyes, big and dark, fix on his lips. 

Then Jensen takes a step back.

Jared honest to god whimpers in protest, but Jensen just grins and shakes his head.

"You want me to teach you a lesson? Means I'm running the show, sweetheart," he says.

Jared bites down on his bottom lip, trying to keep a moan in. He was half hard before, when Jensen pressed up against him, but it feels like all his blood just rushed south now, leaving his head spinning. He nods eagerly.

"Clothes off," Jensen demands. "All of them."

Nodding again, Jared starts fumbling with his clothes. He's too eager, too excited to do it gracefully, or even try to tease Jensen with it. He pulls his shirt over his head, getting it stuck for a second before shaking it loose and tossing it aside, then he chucks off his jeans and boxer-briefs in one go. Jensen is leaning back against his desk, watching him with an amused smile. 

Jared flushes, bending down to take his socks off, hopping around awkwardly. "Shut up, ass."

"Insulting an officer of the law? I'm going to have to add that to the list of misdemeanors I'll have to punish you for," Jensen replies sweetly. 

Jared shudders, pressing his lips together even though he's tempted to reply, saying things that will get him in more trouble. He plays along though, staying silent and pulling off his other sock.

Naked, Jared stands by the door, and waits. 

Jensen takes a moment to just look at him, eyes catching on his shoulder. There's a bruise there too, from where the guy pushed Jared into a tree earlier that day, the skin a little scraped. Jensen's expression darkens for a moment, but he doesn't say anything, just nods.

"Come here," he says, tone a little clipped but not hard. Jared walks up to him, his erection bouncing with each step, and it probably looks stupid. Jensen doesn't seem to mind; he grabs Jared by the hips, pulling him in the moment he's close enough. Their eyes meet and Jensen holds his gaze for a moment, then squeezes his hips. He ducks his head down, brushing his lips against Jared's bruised shoulder, the touch soft and warm, then steps back. With his hands, he nudges Jared to shift a little.

"Face the desk," he murmurs, and nods when Jared follows his command. He walks around Jared, humming softly, running a hand down Jared's spine.

"Hands behind your back, sweetheart," Jensen says. 

Jared does as he's told, his face turning to listen to the rustling of clothing, grinning when he feels silky fabric being wrapped around his wrists. Jensen's tie.

"You know, you have a perfectly fine pair of handcuffs in your desk," Jared can't help but says. 

Jensen stops what he's doing, a second or two of silence stretching on forever. Then he steps up closer, his warm, clothes body pressing against Jared's from behind, his fingers still curled around Jared's wrists. Jared's skin pebbles, the tip of his cock already wet with precome. 

"The last time I used those on you, that spitfire of a best friend of yours showed up on my doorstep and yelled at me for leaving bruises on you," Jensen says, nuzzling Jared's throat. "I think old Mrs. Pierce next door still thinks I'm an abusive asshole."

Jared tips his head back and to the side, giving Jensen better access to his throat, hoping to entice Jensen into a little more than nuzzling. "Nah. I think she just thinks you're a pervert for moving a nineteen year old college kid into your house," he teases.

"Oh, well, that's better," Jensen mutters. He kisses Jared's neck, letting his teeth scrape over the sensitive skin there. Jared moans.

"Who cares about the old hag? She thinks we're going to hell for being gay anyway," he says, arching back against Jensen. Their hands between them make it hard, but he shifts enough to feel a hint of Jensen's cock against his ass, big and hard, he moans again. Jensen chuckles.

"You're impatient," he admonishes. "And still talking back to me. Don't think I didn't notice that."

"Yeah," Jared admits easily. "Just please. Come on."

Jensen clicks his tongue against the roof his mouth and Jared would bet all his money that he's shaking his head too. "My show," Jensen reminds him. He steps back and finishes tying Jared's hands together. 

Then he runs his hands up Jared's arms, the touch light, and Jared feels hot breath against the top of his spine before Jensen brushes his lips over the same spot. "So pretty," he murmurs. "How could I not move you into my house, huh?"

Jared groans, the sound almost breathless, and Jensen chuckles. 

The heat of his body vanishes and Jared watches as he walks back around the desk, pulling open a drawer on the left. Jared knows what's there – after the first two times they had sex in the office and one of them had to run upstairs for the lube and condoms , they started stocking some there – he shifts impatiently, heat building low in his stomach. 

With lube and a foil pack, Jensen comes back. He sets both onto the corner of the desk, and then shifts everything in front of Jared aside, clearing the surface. "Bend over," he says. 

Jared takes a step forward and bends over the desk. He has to spread his legs for the position to be comfortable, the desk too low for someone his height to bend over it like that. The smooth, polished wood is cold against his chest and cheek, making his shiver, his nipples hardening at the contact. "Jensen," he moans.

"Hmm, what, baby?" Jensen asks, from behind him. "Any complaints?"

"No," Jared quickly says, and thinks, _other than the fact that I want to get fucked right fucking now_.

Jensen makes a sound, almost thoughtful and palms Jared's ass. "And I thought you looked pretty before," he murmurs. "Look at you, Jared. Bent over, so eager to get fucked, your pretty little ass in the air."

Jared whimpers. He knows what he must look like right now. His ass is sticking up and he probably looks obscene, wanton and spread out for Jensen. Just the thought makes his breath catch, because he is those things. For Jensen, he is.

Jensen slowly runs his right hand up and down Jared's ass a couple of times, thumb dragging over his crack, and Jared is so turned on his breath is ragged, little gasps and moans falling from his lips at the simple touch. And then Jensen's hand is suddenly gone and comes back down on Jared's cheek. The slap sounds loud in the silent room and for a moment Jared is too shocked for it to register before he feels the sting. It wasn't a hard slap, just enough to be cross the edge over to painful.

"Jesus fuck," he pants out, and Jensen lets out a low laugh, his left hand sliding down to Jared's thigh. 

"That's for being a brat," he says. Jared squirms impatiently. He's rewarded by another slap, a sting that fades quickly and leaves Jared's blood boiling. "What was that one for, sweetheart?" 

Jared groans, and Jensen makes an inquiring sound, obviously waiting. Jared wracks his brain. "Talking back?" he asks, and Jensen's hand comes down on his ass once, twice more. Jared pushes back into, mouth falling open around a loud moan.

"Nah, that's what these two were for. What else did you do, babe, hmm?"

"Called you an ass," Jared pants. "Please, Jen."

"What exactly did I say your offense was, huh?" Jensen prods, teasing. 

"Insulting an officer," Jared starts, squirming, "of the law."

"Good boy," Jensen praises, and Jared feels a little foolish for the actual pride that blooms in his chest. 

"Guess you deserve a reward," Jensen continues. 

Jared hears the snick of the cap of the lube being opened and gasps when Jensen squirts some right down his crack. "Jensen," he yelps.

Jensen laughs, and runs a hand over Jared's ass. The skin of his right cheek is sensitive, Jensen's touch sending a shudder down his spine. Then Jensen slides a finger down the center of his ass. At first, he just rubs the pad of his finger over Jared's hole, spreading the lube around, and Jared feels some of it slide down to his balls, cold. He squirms, his shoulders starting to ache a little from the position.

"Please?" Jared begs when Jensen presses the finger inside him. Jensen doesn't stop until he's all the way in. "Oh fuck, yes." Jared inhales.

"You like that, baby?" Jensen asks, and Jared nods, cheek dragging over the desk. Jensen moves his finger and out, rubbing against the walls inside of Jared, then slides a second finger in alongside the first. He curls them, pressing against Jared's prostate, and Jared cries out. He turns his head, pressing his forehead into the smooth surface under him and tries to breathe, as beads of sweat form along his hairline, trying to keep himself from coming right then and there. His cock is painfully hard, his balls tight. 

Jensen knows exactly what's going on, because he reaches around and takes hold of Jared's cock, squeezing the base. "Not yet," he murmurs, and then starts opening Jared up properly. He scissors his fingers, moving them in and out, loosening Jared up.

Jared feels the stretch when a third finger enters him, and he spreads his legs wider. He rocks back, welcoming the feeling, and Jensen lets him fuck himself on his fingers for a few brief moments, before stopping Jared with a hand on his back.

"Think you're ready?" he asks, pulling his fingers out almost all the way and, then pushing back.

"Yes," Jared hisses. Jensen fucks them in and out a few more times, rubbing the pad of his thumb over Jared's rim. Jared's legs are trembling. If Jensen adds a fourth finger, he's going to come, no matter what Jensen told him.

"Jensen, please. Too much," he whimpers. Jensen finally stops, pulling his fingers out and rubbing Jared's cheek soothingly, smearing in the lube there. 

Jared holds still, trying to ignore the tightness in his shoulders, and focuses on listening to Jensen instead. The sound of his zipper, the rustle of his clothes, and then finally the rip of the foil packet. Jared turns his head then, looks over his shoulder and watches as best as he can as Jensen rolls the condom down his cock. He hasn't bothered undressing, just pushed his slacks and boxer-briefs down enough to get his dick out, and Jared's stomach flutters in anticipation. Even after months, he hasn't gotten enough of this, gets hard and eager just at the sight of Jensen's cock, so full and thick. 

Jensen positions himself, the blunt tip pressing against Jared's hole, slippery with lube, and Jensen runs a hand down Jared's spine. "Relax. Breathe for me, Jay." he says softly. Jared nods, breathing out slowly and then groans when Jensen pushes in. There's a sting at first, Jared's body wanting to tense up at the intrusion, but then the head slips in past the first ring of muscles and he opens. Jared arches up, moans at the burn, the pleasure. Jensen slides in smoothly, until he's all the way in, then gives Jared a moment to adjust, his hand rubbing circles over Jared's side.

"Okay," Jared says thickly, after a few seconds. 

Jensen's hands settle on his hips once more, and he pulls out a few inches, letting the drag of his cock inside of Jared slow, then he slams back in. The movement sends Jared slipping forward in the desk and moaning louder. 

Jensen sets a fast, hard rhythm, fucks Jared with sure, controlled thrusts. Jared wishes his hands were free so he could hold onto something, grab the desk and maybe touch himself too. All he can do is though is keep his feet firmly on the ground for balance, Jensen's hands holding him in place. His noises getting louder and more frequent with every thrust in, Jensen hitting his prostate, spot on, every other time. His rock hard nipples rubbing over the cool desk, but his cock isn't getting any friction, it's maddening and wonderful all at once. 

"So tight, sweetheart. Always so tight for me," Jensen murmurs, voice deep and rough. Jared whimpers and tries to push back into the next thrust. "Want to come?"

"Yes. Please, Jensen. More," Jared begs, and Jensen drives into him hard enough to send Jared forward an extra couple of inches. Something falls onto the ground with a clatter.

"Like this. Want you to come on my cock, just like this," Jensen insists. He shifts, changing the angle, allowing himself to push in even deeper, harder, Jared cries out, arching his back, and Jensen answers with a growl. He fucks in, the pace maddening, constant pressure against Jared's prostate now, and Jared tumbles over the edge. He's crying out something, but he's not even sure what, white hot heat shooting down his spine, his mind going blank. 

He trembles through the aftershocks, the feel of Jensen so deep inside of him, dragging against that spot over and over, are too much; the pleasure sharp and overwhelming. He squirms, his muscles quivering, going weak, and then moans when he feels Jensen pull him back and burying himself deep and coming inside of him.

"Fuck, sweetheart. Fuck," Jensen groans. He slumps forward, his weight pressing Jared down, his shoulders aching painfully in protest, making Jared gasp. 

"Shh, sorry. Sorry," Jensen murmurs, kissing his neck, his shoulder. He pulls back, movements sloppy, and pulls out carefully before he unties Jared's hands. 

Jared groans when his arms are free, the pain sharper now, and stays slumped over the desk.

"Are you hurt, sweetheart?" Jensen asks, worry thick in his voice. Jared makes a noise in reply, his brain too muddled for him to form words quiet yet. Jensen pulls him up off the desk and holds him tight up against his body. Jared's muscles feel like jelly, and he's glad Jensen's holding him up as he guides him to the couch in the corner of the room. 

"Okay?" Jensen asks as he sits in one corner of the couch, pulling Jared down with him. Jared ends up half between his splayed legs, half on his lap, and he rests his head on Jensen's shoulder, curls up against him. He nods.

"That was amazing," he mumbles. He feels Jensen relax, strong hands coming up and rubbing his shoulder.

"You're not in pain?" he asks in a quiet voice. "I didn't hurt you?"

"Fucked me stupid," Jared replies, shaking his head, his voice muffled into the curve of Jensen's neck. 

Jensen laughs softly and tightens his arms around him, kisses the top of Jared's head. 

"I love you," he says and Jared hums.

"You spanked me," he says drowsily.

"Yeah," Jensen agrees. He lets one hand slide down, fingers brushing softly over Jared's ass cheek. "Was it too much?"

"My baby sister hits harder than that," Jared replies, his eyes closed. He grins when Jensen huffs.

"Still a brat, I see," he says. His thumb is pressing between Jared's ass, rubbing the skin just around his hole, and Jared squirms and sighs. Jensen laughs softly, kissing his temple. "Tell me when you're ready to move and we'll get you upstairs, cleaned up and then we can take a nap."

"Dinner?" Jared interjects.

"I'll order something in," Jensen promises and Jared nods. He's pretty sure he's fine to move, the haze of orgasm having faded and the ache in his shoulders is faint now. He waits a little longer though, soaking in the warmth of Jensen's body, the soft kisses and soothing touches.

"You're amazing, you know that?" Jensen asks softly, Jared just nods against his shoulder.

"Yes," he agrees, then laughs. "Think if we leave the windows open next time, Mrs. Pierce will hear us? Show her just how much I love having your perverted ways with me?"

Jensen snorts. "Oh yeah, 'cause her calling the cops on me would really please my boss."

"Morgan would probably think it's hilarious," Jared argues. "He loves me."

"Loves you, huh? Careful," Jensen says, voice playfully stern.

"Don't worry," Jared replies. "You're the only cop who gets to fuck me."

Jensen pinches the side of his ass, and Jared laughs. "Only older dude," he amends, and it earns him another pinch. Jared grins and angles his head up so he can kiss Jensen.

"Only one, period," he mumbles, against Jensen's mouth. "Promise."

"Good. You don't want to earn yourself another spanking, sweetheart."

Jared pulls back a little, blinks at Jensen through his sweaty bangs. "I don't, Detective?" he asks, a smile curling at the corner of his mouth. "What if I ask real nicely?"

Jensen shakes his head fondly, smiling, and tugs Jared back down into the crook of his neck, holding him tight to his body. "What did I do to deserve you, huh?"

Jared shrugs, "Must have been a lot of good things."

"Must have been," Jensen agrees and kisses Jared's forehead first , then the bruise on Jared's cheekbone that he'd almost forgotten about. 

Jared snuggles in close, smiling, and lets his eyes slip close just for a few moments.


End file.
